


God rest ye....

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Imagine what they'd do to the dreidel song, a little crack!fic, holiday fic, misunderstood holiday lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are at each other and Kono's <del>not</del> sorry to inform them they're both way off base...</p>
            </blockquote>





	God rest ye....

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment fic prompt on the 1_million_words comm - the prompt being misunderstood holiday song lyrics. :)

"Kono, wait up, wait…"

"C'mere…don't …keep walking…Hey…stop…."

The voices behind her were wound so tight, it took Kono a few seconds to realize it was actually Steve and Danny chasing her up the hall toward the doors to HQ. Then, she was a little concerned that something was seriously wrong.

Until she realized it wasn't. They were clearly about to try to pull her into one of their snits, make her the referee in their never ending battle of 'he's wrong, I'm right and we all know it…'

"Oh, no… forget it, uh-uh…" She tried to get inside in time to prop the doors shut with something, anything- a chair, a two by four, one of Lou's randomly placed putters he brought in for filling up down-time with golf practice, but no….

The two of them were right behind her, demanding her attention despite her best attempt to flee to her own office.

"You have to settle this…"

"I don't have to settle anything."

"Yeah, you do. Tell this self-deluded, stubborn Army Brat that the correct line to the christmas song is 'get dressed ye married gentlemen…'"

"Navy, Danny, and that's not how you use the term military brat. C'mon, Kono, tell _Jersey_ here he's wrong. It's 'God rest ye married gentlemen…..'"

"Actually, you're both wrong," she said, and the looks on their faces? She'd have paid to see it, so getting it for free was….yeah. Priceless.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"It's 'God rest ye merry gentlemen.' Merry. Not married. Though the two of you fixating on 'married' together is…wow."

"We're both wrong?" Danny looked very confused.

"That happens…so seldom," Steve said.

"Actually," Grover piped up from the computer table. "Happens a lot. Like, a lot as in close to a crapton."

"No," Danny said. "Ninety percent of the time, I'm right and he's…"

"Stop it," Steve batted Danny's pointing finger away. "You know it's the exact opposi…"

"You might want to listen to him," Kono nodded over toward Lou.

"You're taking his side? After all these..."

"You can't win, cuz," Chin walked through the bullpen on his way out to lunch and some errands. "Get while the getting is good."

"Lunch?" she asked Chin, and they made themselves scarce. 

Lou kept working at the files on the computer table.

Steve and Danny retreated to Steve's office, presumably, Lou thought, to argue the lyrics to Auld Lang Syne.

That could fill the rest of their day if they didn't catch a case.


End file.
